That Kid Who Blew Up the Food Cart, year 1
by lets-sing-it
Summary: Great just great, I’m not even at school yet and I managed to blow up the food cart. This is going to be a fabulous year." Seamus Finnegan's first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** That Kid Who Blew Up the Food Cart

**Author:** x-iNNi3 AUTTi

**Disclaimer:** it's all JKR

**Chapter One**

Sometimes the real hero can be the person you over looked. The one you didn't pay much attention to could be the one to save the rest of the world from impending doom. But, this is Seamus Finnegan's story and though he does play his own role in Hogwarts and all related wars he's not the savior. He's merely trying to get through school in one piece…

"Seamus Finnegan. Up, up, up!" A few more minutes of banging on the door and a muttered alohamora spell allowed Mrs. Finnegan to enter her son's messy room. She stepped over a pile of clothes and some books. "Seamus, get up. We have to catch the train in two hours and you're still in bed!"

Seamus merely rolled over and grunted. Mrs. Finnegan busied herself with seeing to Seamus' trunk. "Dear Merlin, Seamus, did you make your clothes invisible or something? Because it seems to me that your trunk is empty." This resulted in another grunt from Seamus.

"You do know you're going to be gone until Christmas, right? Have you done any packing?" There were some muffled words from Seamus' bed.

"You did pack… where exactly is this?" Seamus' mum said as she looked about his room.

Another mumble and Seamus' hand emerged from his blankets as he pointed to the pile of clothes and books that Mrs. Finnegan had stepped over entering his room. She laughed and with another attempt to get Seamus out of bed she started gathering up her son's books putting them in the trunk.

After Seamus was up and all of his things packed the Finnegan family gathered around for breakfast.

"So son, are you excited about your big day?" Mr. Finnegan said reading a newspaper.

"Excited? Try scared I'm going to like burn the whole school down or something…" Seamus muttered to his toast. It was his first day at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry and how he was dreading it.

"Come on, Seamus. You're not going to burn the whole school down. It's quite big," Seamus' father said reassuringly.

"That's really believable coming from a muggle," Seamus said through a mouthful of toast, "How have you even seen it?"

"Well your mother did show me some fabulous photos." Seamus just shook his head.

About a half hour after that the Finnegan family was at King's Cross. Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan were conversing behind Seamus as he pushed his cart towards the platform.

"You have to run into a brick wall? That's horrible!" his father was saying.

"It won't hurt you, dear. Stop complaining. Seamus, sweetie, just push your cart through and we'll be there in a sec."

Seamus pushed his cart towards the wall and looked around to see if any muggles were watching. He then took a deep breath and made his way through to the platform.

He was immediately greeted with a roar of voices and noise. Parents bidding their kids good bye, friends searching for a familiar face…

"See, I told you, you weren't going to die." Seamus turned to find his mother and father coming through.

"Well what would you expect when running through a wall at top speeds?" His father said.

"You are SUCH a muggle." Seamus' mum said rolling her eyes.

"Mum? I need to get on the train now… it's leaving now," Seamus said as his parents caught up with him. Mrs. Finnegan had tears in her eye and she pulled her son into a hug.

"Oh dear, please, _please_, PLEASE be careful, write me regularly… preferably daily but I doubt that'll happen. I'll miss you, sweetie…"

"Mum, I'm just gone until Christmas…" But he hugged his mother nonetheless. Letting of her he turned to face his dad.

"Good bye, Seamus… make us proud. Which shouldn't be hard to do… anything you learn will be better than what I can do," he said winking at his son.

"Bye dad" Seamus said shaking his hand, they picked up his trunk and put it in the train. Seamus followed in afterwards and waved to his parents.

"Bye Mum… dad. I'll write. I promise…" He said through the door. His parents waved back.

Seamus went to go find an empty compartment; he tried one that looked empty. He took a step in and was hit in the face with an unknown object.

"Bloody hell…" he said as he took a step back he looked at what hit him. Dungbomb… great.

"False alarm, Fred."

"Holy crap, you think?"

Seamus looked up to see two redheads looking at him and frowning. One went over to examine Seamus…

"How did you think this was Percy?" said the one called Fred.

"He could be in disguise… are you a to-smart-for-your-own-good redheaded brother of mine?" said the other as he poked Seamus.

"Uh… last time I check. No." Seamus said slightly concerned for the two.

"Yeah if he was he would have told on us by now… you may leave now," Fred said. "Wait, George can you clean him off a bit?"

"Sure thing," George said and with a flick of his wand Seamus was good as new. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Er… don't mention it," Seamus said backing out of the compartment. He went to look for an actual empty compartment this time… thoroughly checking through the small windows this time. He found one that contained only a boy about his age. Seamus opened the door and peered in.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure."

Seamus sat opposite him. "I'm Seamus Finnegan… first year, by the way."

"I'm Dean Thomas, first year as well," Dean replied. Seamus grinned.

"Wanna play some Exploding Snap? I'm sure I brought my cards with me…" Seamus said looking in his pockets for his pack of cards.

"Exploding Snap?" Dean said confused.

"Oh! Are you a muggle born?" Seamus asked.

"If by muggle born you mean my parents don't have a drop of magical blood in them, then yeah," Dean said grinning, "So your parents are wizards then?"

Seamus laughed, "Half of them."

"What? Your mum's legs are magical but her arms aren't?" Dean asked.

"Heh, nope. My mum's a witch but dad's a muggle," Seamus said shuffling the cards, "Here I'll teach you how to play."

During their second game the compartment door opened and out came Fred and George. Seamus gulped when he saw them.

"Fred would you look at that, it's the dung man… why didn't you tell us you were a firstie?" George said coming to sit next to Seamus.

"Uh…"

"What's your name?" Fred asked sitting on his other side.

"Seamus Finnegan," Seamus said suspiciously.

"Want to do us a favor, Seamus?"

"It's nothing dangerous or rule breaking or anything… well it might be. But you won't get in trouble."

"Why won't I get in trouble?" Seamus asked.

"Because you're a first year! Its only rule breaking enough to get points taken away and you're not sorted… so no points. But if my brother or I do it… well we might get in a bit of trouble."

"Not that we mind getting in to trouble… but we'd rather not start the year off with negative points… again. So are you in?"

"What exactly do I have to do?" Seamus asked narrow-eyed.

"You know that lady that comes by with the food cart? Well you just have to distract her a bit while we put some uh… _new_ products on to her cart." Fred said.

"Wait, are you going to poison us?"

"No, _of course _not… well not _you _at least. And it's nothing toxic…"

"If you help us, we'll promise not to put anything in your food," George said his arm around Seamus' shoulders.

"Believe us, that's a _big_ thing," Fred said standing up. George pulled Seamus up as he stood as well, "Now let's go." George pushed Seamus throw the door and into the cart right outside the door.

"Perfect timing," George whispered into Seamus' ear as he and Fred snuck away.

The food cart lady turned around to ask Seamus what he wanted to buy.

"Um… well I… want some," He looked behind the Food cart lady's back to see Fred motioning at him to step up his distraction. Fred pointed to his wand. Seamus pulled his out of his pocket.

"Um…" Seamus was about to say something when the door behind him opened and he was pushed forward. And sparks flew from his wand landing on to the candy. The food lady was trying to put them out and there was an explosion.

Seamus was thrown to the ground and he looked up to see the food cart on fire. The lady was frantic now… "Oh dear… we need to put this out the pumpkin pasties are…" then there was another explosion and Seamus looked to see a mangled mess in front of him. "…Flammable" the lady finished.

Seamus looked up in horror, "I am _so _sorry" he said but the food lady just put a hand up.

"I can fix this… somehow," she said, "You just go back to your compartment."

_Great,_ Seamus thought,_ just great, I'm not even at school yet and I managed to blow up the food cart. This is going to be a fabulous year._

**A/N:** Well, there's the first chapter. I know its not that good… but hopefully it will be okay enough to attract some attention… maybe. There's no where near enough Seamus stories.

**P L E A S E-R E V I E W…** please?


	2. Chapter Two

**Title**: That Kid Who Blew Up the Food Cart

**Author**: lets-sing-it

**Disclaimer**: It's all JKR

**Chapter Two**

"Seamus…that…was… _incredible_!" Dean said through fits of laughter. Seamus' face seemed to be a permanent shade of red, after the food cart incident he had soon found out that it was Dean who opened the door incidentally causing him to fall into the cart.

"Yeah… incredible" Seamus said with a hint of sarcasm as he and Dean departed from the train. "Oh no…" He had caught site of the Weasley twins.

"Brilliant distraction!" One said clapping Seamus on the shoulder.

"Absolutely wonderful! Couldn't have done better myself…" added the other. Seamus just smiled weakly.

"Er… it was nothing," he said.

"Nothing? Ha. Hope you get into Gryffindor- we could really use you!" and they walked away.

"Firs' years over here…. Firs' years!" A voice yelled over the tumult.

"We may want to go over there," Dean suggested. They short search for the voice ended when they found a giant of a man talking to a short dark-haired boy with glasses and a red head that very much so resembled the twins. Seamus and Dean walked over towards him and when the two other boys left, Dean asked what they were supposed to do.

"Firs' years?" The man asked. With a nod from the boys he continued, "then yer be going into the boats."

"That doesn't seem like a magical way to get there does it?" Dean asked eying the boats.

The man shrugged. "It's tradition," he said, "Any more firs' years?"

Once everyone was gathered together Hagrid lead them to the boats. It was a long slippery process and when the first years finally reached the boats Seamus and Dean boarded a boat with two twin Indian girls.

There wasn't much talking, Seamus felt like he was going to be sick. The boat ride seemed to go on forever and Seamus got steadily more nauseas. His mother had failed to explain to him the sorting process, saying that it would ruin the fun for him to know ahead of time. Seamus was looking around at the dark tunnel as he stepped onto the wet rocks.

"Everyone here? You there still got your toad?" He heard the man, Hagrid called. He knocked trice on the large door in front of them. Seamus stood beside Dean as all of the first years gathered in front of strict looking Professor McGonagall. Seamus allowed his mind to wander as the Professor gave her speech on the houses. Which house would he end up in? Hufflepuff probably… of course Seamus should end up in the house with the weirdest name. He wasn't sure if he could stand being a badger…

"…I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting." Professor McGonagall concluded.

Seamus couldn't help but listen to the two boys in front of him's conversation. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" The messy dark haired boy asked. Seamus couldn't quite hear what the red heads reply was but he caught"Fred says it hurts a lot"

Seamus bit his lip. What's going to happen? Is he going to have to walk in front of the entire school and all start summoning him at one time and whichever table he finally is swept to would be his house? That would be horrible… what if no one summoned him and he just stood there looking like an idiot. Seamus doubt that that would happen… but right now a whole heck load of crazy ideas were coming into his mind,

"Holy-" Seamus yelled as a ghost dive-bombed him. He was used to ghosts… his great-great-great-great grandmother was a ghost. She lived upstairs in the attic, her and Seamus didn't get along. But, anyway, Seamus wasn't expecting one to try to take off his head like that.

Seamus listened to the woes of the many ghosts that were floating above them… oh joy. There's a poltergeist here as well. This day just keeps getting better.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start," came Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. "Form a line and follow me." Seamus stood behind Dean… the messy haired kid was behind him. Seamus could tell that everyone was as nervous as he. Well most people anyway, there were a few who seemed to be quite at ease with the whole situation. Seamus looked in awe as he entered the Great Hall. Every body in the hall's eyes were on them, Seamus suddenly felt miniscule in a room this big.

Instead of meeting anybody in the halls eyes he looked up at the ceiling. Seamus smiled at this, it remind him of home. When Seamus was very young his Mother had tried to recreate this ceiling in their living room. She only managed to get it to be stuck at a clear night's sky, and Seamus knew even that was difficult. Seamus watched Professor McGonagall as she placed a stool in front of the line of first years. On top of it was a frayed wizard's hat. Well there goes his summoning theory.

Seamus gasped as the hat in front of him started singing through a rip near the brim. It sang a song of Hogwart's houses and founders… it was like the songs his mum used to sing to him when he was little. Well he knew where she got them from now. Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll and started to read of names… the owners of the names would then walk up and put the hat on.

"Finnegan, Seamus" He heard. Dean wished him luck and Seamus looked to see the Weasley twins wink at him.

Seamus stumbled to the stool and put the hat on his head it covered his eyes and nose completely. Seamus gasped again as the hat spoke to him.

" well.. it's obvious what house you should be in.. but it seems you don't _want_ to be in it. The Weasley twins aren't _that_ bad. Either stay out of their line of vision or team up with them is my best advise… now what's this about being scared of Badgers? Fine, fine, I'll get on with it. GRYFFINDOR!"

Seamus once again stumbled to the table and sat down to watch the rest of the sorting. "Couldn't get enough of us, eh Finnegan?" Seamus turned to see Fred Weasley winking at him as "Granger, Hermione" was being sorted. Seamus turned to see who he was sitting next to and saw a ghost that he saw earlier in the hall. Seamus turned once more to the sorting and saw the twin Indian girls (Patil, Padma & Parvati) he had shared a boat with. Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor. She smiled at Seamus before she took the seat on the other side of the ghost.

Seamus' attention was once more on the sorting when he heard "Potter, Harry" Seamus had forgotten that Harry Potter was his age. Seamus' eyes widened as he noticed that it was the messy haired boy who was standing behind him. He was standing next to Harry Potter! Seamus clapped with the rest of his table as Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, he sat on the other side of the table across from the ghost.

Seamus looked at the line again to watch Dean… Seamus really hoped he was sorted into Gryffindor. Seamus gave a reassuring smile to him before Dean was plunged under that hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" Dean grinned as he walked off to join Seamus at the Gryffindor table.

Seamus looked up as redheaded Ron sat next to Harry. Dean eyed Harry before whispering to Seamus, "What's the big deal about him?"

"It's a long story, but basically a baby Potter here saved the world from an impeding doom incidentally losing his parents in the process and was forced to grow up a muggle." Seamus whispered back.

"oh well that sure cleared that up," Dean said sarcastically, "Oh look.. food!"

Seamus grinned as he quickly dug into the newly appeared food. He joined in occasionally to the conversation. Inquiring once how exactly some one can become nearly headless.. well apparently is pretty darn easy. Then he and Parvati got into a conversation.

"My sister was place in Ravenclaw… do you think that means that she's smarter than me? Sortings can really give some one a complex!" She said worriedly.

"At least you weren't made a badger…" Seamus said as he noticed him and Parvati were talking through Nearly Headless Nick. "I could've sworn I was going to be placed in Hufflepuff."

"I thinking being in Hufflepuff might be fun. It seems like such a…_cuddly_ name." Parvati said grinning. The food soon was gone and Professor Dumbledore finished making the end of the feast speech. Seamus allowed himself to be herded along with the rest of the first years. He was very much so worn out.

The walk up was uneventful except for a slight run in with the poltergeist Seamus was worried about before. Once they reached the Gryffindor common room Seamus didn't even stop to examine its contents he went right up and collapsed in his assigned bed. Besides the whole foot cart incident the day went pretty well. Seamus forced himself to get back up and change in to proper bedclothes. As Seamus was pulling his shirt of his head Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley entered the dorm.

"Hey! You're the kid that blew up the food cart for my brothers!"

Well maybe it didn't go _that_ well.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**

**Author's Note: **Well there's a second chapter… sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it or not. Well I just noticed something… is Seamus' dad still around during the books or did he leave his mother? I knew that it was a "nasty shock" about the whole witch thing but did he leave her over it? Eh, either way he's going to be around in my story XD

**Thanks to be 3 lovely reviewers **(Danielle, Stella, and Monica McWintorg) **you guys made my day xD**

**P L E A S E-R E V I E W…** please?


End file.
